Ave Maria
by Writer-at-Heart0
Summary: Tony was not a fan of the month of December, or really Christmas. Too many bad memories surrounded that time of year. But when the four Avengers residing in the Tower deem it necessary to celebrate, Tony decides to let them have some fun. In the process, the little dysfunctional family grows closer, and Tony learns that maybe the holidays aren't so bad.


Ave Maria

By: Writer-at-Heart0

 _ **I know this is a little late considering the New Year has already rung in, but I still wanted to post this little one-shot. It's not set in a specific timeline, but I'm going to for sure say it if pre-Captain America: Civil War. I tried to stay as cannon as possible, but still may have made mistakes. Also, apologies for any OCC-ness! Please leave a review if you are so inclined!**_

December approached sooner than Tony Stark would have liked. The weather in New York turned bitingly cold at the end of October and now snow was constantly falling and being shoveled off the sidewalks. Stark Industries was still working and the Avengers still completed missions, even with Thor's absence. Since the Battle of Manhattan, things had certainly changed for the team of misfit superheroes.

First, they had all taken up residence at the newly renamed Avengers Tower. Bruce had stayed first upon Tony's constant badgering and reassurances that he was safe. Tony had given him a room and an entire lab to himself. Tony also built what he called "Hulk's Playroom," a safe, indestructible room that Bruce could utilize if the Other Guy tried to make an appearance.

Next had been Natasha and Clint. They had been hesitant, worried that the Tower would not provide them with the security they needed, but Tony gave them an entire floor to themselves and allowed them to scope out security. Clint even took to the air ducts to be sure that they were safe. They started using the Tower after select missions where they did not want to be herded off to medical, and then slowly they just started coming after all of their missions and then stayed in their off time as well.

The last to move in was Steve, which to Tony was the most understandable. They had most definitely gotten off to the wrong foot when they met, and it had taken Tony almost dying to get Steve to trust Tony just a little bit. Tony gave Steve his offer with no pressure attached, and just waited for Steve to decide to move in. After the Battle of Manhattan, Steve had taken off across the country to see how it had changed. But upon his return, he'd come to Tony for help on tracking down the Howling Commandos and Peggy Carter. Tony agreed and for about a week Steve was at the Tower. Then he was gone again to pay respects to his deceased friends. Steve frequented the Tower though after that, and finally he decided to move in.

Tony didn't mind having everyone around, it actually helped everyone bond, which was the second major change for the heroes. Tony and Bruce were always close, but Tony learned that Clint had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor and a knack for pranks. The two of them could banter back and forth for hours and never get tired of it. They even took it upon themselves to prank Natasha and Steve once in a blue moon. Sometimes this turned out for the worst because Natasha held a grudge, and you never knew when she would strike.

And Tony found that Natasha liked listening to Russian ballets and other classical music, so he bought her a record player and gave her his father's collection. The two of them spent all day once listening to the music; despite Tony not enjoying it as much as Natasha, he could still enjoy the quiet company. It was like the two them didn't need words, but only time spent together. Tony at one point thought he'd never be friends with Natasha because of her undercover mission as Natalie Rushmann, but he really did enjoy her quiet way of simply being.

As for Steve, Tony found that he liked drawing and painting. Upon this discovery, Tony had an art room built on Steve's floor to provide him all the space he needed. Steve would spend days in that room working on whatever he saw or thought up. Tony would come by and see what he was working on, and Tony was always surprised. There were sweeping landscapes and towering skylines of New York, as well as portraits of each of the Avengers, all pulled from when the Avengers were most themselves, and less the superhero team they portrayed.

Tony enjoyed having his team around, but December was just not his month for more reasons than the weather. So when Steve broached the subject of Christmas one morning two weeks into December, Tony put up his defenses.

Tony grinned and sipped his coffee. "Every day is Christmas when you're a billionaire, no need to give it a specific day."

Steve frowned and Clint laughed. "Oh come on Tony, Christmas is the most wonderful time of year! Don't be a scrooge!"

"I get that reference!" Steve smiled happily. "Come on Tony, we can get a tree and put up some lights. And Clint can cook us Christmas dinner. Plus, I haven't had a real Christmas in decades."

"I can't even remember the last time I sung a Christmas carol." Natasha admitted. "I spent my childhood being trained to kill, I never opened a single Christmas present."

Everyone looked at Tony expectantly. They needed his approval since this was his home. Tony looked at all of them as eager as children and though he hated this month, he sighed. "Fine, but keep the singing down, Rudolph."

The team, even Natasha, broke into grins and eagerly began planning the set up for Christmas. Tony quickly disappeared into his lab and did not resurface. The team barely noticed since they spent all day shopping for Christmas decorations. When Pepper entered the suite, the entire living room had been transformed. Lights hung from almost every surface and a tall, live Christmas tree permeated the air with its scent. An Avenger's "A" was at the top of the tree and changed colors between red, blue, green, purple, and gold. Pepper's jaw dropped.

"Did you all do this in a day?"

Steve grinned as he popped his head around from behind the tree, a Santa hat on his head. "Tony said we could decorate for Christmas. We figured we should go all out since he probably would if he wasn't busy."

Pepper nodded her head slowly. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"About ten this morning. He mumbled something about Stark Industries R&D and a deadline before disappearing." Natasha piped up from the kitchen where she was making dinner. "We didn't want to disturb him since we guilt-tripped him into all this."

Pepper sighed. "Are you sure he hasn't been down there drinking all day? SI doesn't have any current deadline set. I haven't even had paperwork for him to sign. December isn't his favorite month."

Bruce frowned from the couch where he was watching the lights twinkle. "Surely Jarvis would have alerted us to something like that. And why would Tony lie about a deadline for an invention?"

Clint dropped down next to Pepper from the air duct. He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't even flinch, but turned her gaze to him expectantly. "And why does he hate December? I know it's cold and all, but it's also Christmas time!"

Pepper looked at the team of Avengers as they gave her confused faces. She sighed and meandered over to a couch where she plopped down unceremoniously. She looked up as if saying a silent prayer before she spoke. "Tony's parents died in a car accident on December 16. Almost a week before Christmas. He had been in a disagreement with his father, and therefore had been drinking the day before. He didn't really get the chance to say goodbye. He was seventeen. He just doesn't really care for the holidays."

The team looked somber and looked at all their decorations sadly. They had forgotten about the passing of Tony's parents so close to Christmas. But Steve frowned in confusion. "I thought Tony didn't like his father. Anytime I mention Howard, he blows me off and gets this dark look in his eye."

Pepper nods. "You aren't wrong, but Tony never wanted him dead. And Tony loved his mother. Tony and his mother were as close as a mother and son could be, and that's who he gets his heart from." Pepper sighed as she pushed herself to her feet. "I'll go check on him and see if he wants to eat dinner."

Tony had lost track of time in the lab. He had pulled up specs for the Avengers' weapons and suits—he wanted to deliver stronger, more durable suits and better weapons. He figured it was the least he could do for them, especially since he had a feeling that their lull in alien activity would spike soon. Tony was so absorbed in updating Clint's bow that he didn't hear Pepper enter the lab.

"Hey." Pepper leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Tony's cheek and let him continue tinkering with the sleek bow. She couldn't see any difference, but she imagine that Tony's mind was making hundreds of possibilities come to life. "I saw that the others have gotten into the Christmas cheer."

Tony only stiffened slightly and froze in his work for a split second before saying something snarky, "Every Tiny Tim needs his Scrooge, I just happen to have four Tiny Tims."

Pepper frowned, but didn't push any further. "Natasha is almost finished with dinner. I came to drag you away since you've been down here for eleven hours."

Tony turned on the puppy eyes. "Pep, please don't make me go up there. It'll be too…cuddly. I don't do cuddly." He kept tinkering, but Pepper could see the guarded look in his eye, the look of desperation to avoid the situation. She wanted him to feel comfortable, and grieve in his own way, but he also needed to go up there.

"Tony, come on. They put in a lot of work, and they want to show you. They even got a bigger than life tree. Just eat and then you can disappear again." Pepper turned Tony's chin towards hers and captured his lips in a kiss. "For me? We haven't had dinner together in a while, and Natasha always delivers exceptional food."

Tony looked into Pepper's blue eyes and realized he couldn't say no to her. He groaned in frustration. "Fine, but if there is a single hint at sitting around the fireplace and singing 'Joy to the World,' I'm kicking them all out in the snow." Pepper grinned and grasped Tony's hand and led him up to the living room/dining room.

When he came up the steps, Tony had to admit the team had done a great job. The lights twinkled overhead, and the lights on the tree were multicolored, lighting up the room in blues, reds, and greens. Over the fireplace were six stockings, each with their names on it. Tinsel and garland were strewn about, and from the smell, the large tree was live and decorated to the max. Upon seeing the "angel" on the top of the tree, Tony let out a chuckle. He turned to the dining room and saw his four teammates at the table, plates set out and food sitting in bowls, waiting for Tony and Pepper.

Bruce smiled at Tony. "We thought we'd wait on you two so we could all eat together. It's not often we all get to share a meal."

Tony smiled at Bruce, taking his seat next to his science bro. Once Pepper had taken up her seat across from Tony, everyone began dishing up Natasha's beef stroganoff, which was the best stroganoff in the tri-state area. Tony listened to the others regale him of the trials and tribulations of Christmas decoration shopping in New York. He laughed at Clint's retelling of how they fought a burly family man for their tree. He also got the heebie jeebies when Natasha explained how she calmly told the woman who had taken the last Avenger 'A' tree topper to leave it for Natasha.

As Tony listened, he was suddenly reminded of being little and going into the city with his mother to do the decoration shopping. He remembered the crowded department stores, long lines, and the icy snow as they walked the streets. She had never been frustrated though, she always wore a smile. And when they would return home, they would spend the rest of the day decorating every inch of the house. At the end of the night, before Tony was sent to bed, his mother would sit him next to her by the piano, and she would play. Her hands danced across the keys effortlessly, and she would teach Tony. He didn't care much for the classical music, but as with Natasha, he did it to bond.

That decorating day was the one thing that was solely him and his mother—just the two of them. His father never ruined that day for them. But when Tony started going to college, he stopped partaking in their decorating day. Tony suddenly frowned and stopped eating his dinner. He remembered on the day his parents died, how the house was already decorated, but it felt as if someone had been paid to do it. He had asked his mother if she had done it, and she replied that his father had paid professionals to decorate that year. And then, they'd left for the Pentagon.

"Tony? Tony! Hey, are you with us?" Tony registered Bruce's voice as well as someone's hand on his arm. He shook his head and refocused on his team and Pepper who were all giving him concerned looks.

Tony took a quick sip of water before giving an explanation. "Sorry, got caught up in the ol' noodle. Geniuses have a hard time focusing since we have so much going on up there." Tony saw the looks of skepticism on his teammates faces and found it uncomfortable. "Guys, seriously, I do have a lot going on up here."

Natasha shrugged and stood from the table and took her plate to the sink. "Whatever you say, Tony."

The others took the hint and went back to eating or talking quietly. Tony on the other hand eyed the piano tucked into the corner by the floor to ceiling windows. He hadn't touched a piano in years, but something about the decorations and remembrance of his mother called him. Silently he stood up and walked over to the piano.

He cautiously sat down and lifted the keyboard cover. He rested his hands lightly on the keys, not making a sound. He wracked his brain for a song he had memorized with his mother, something they had played together. Seemingly of their own accord, his hands started moving. The key was B flat major, and the intro danced lightly and quietly, like it was swaying on a boat. Tony knew the song instantly, and could hear his mother's voice lightly in his head singing the words. Tony continued playing, the song crescendoing and decrescendoing, but still slowly swaying. He imagined that there could be a cello accompaniment to add to the depth of the sound, and that his mother's low alto would be replaced by a higher soprano.

Tony sensed someone sit next to him and out of the corner of his eye saw that it was Natasha. She opened her mouth and quietly sang the words to 'Ave Maria,' her voice clear and soprano. Tony kept playing, his eyes never leaving his hands. He was stunned that he remembered how to play so well, how each note effortlessly was played. Tony could feel his other teammates staring in amazement, but he didn't stop. As the song was coming to a close, he kept gradually decrescendoing, and as he did, so did Natasha. Soon, he was playing the last couple of notes before he completely stopped and silence enveloped the group.

Steve spoke first. "I didn't know you played the piano."

Tony stood up quickly and made for his bedroom, "I don't."

Steve opened his mouth to say more, but Pepper shook her head. They watched Tony disappear into his room with a sharp _click_ of the door. Pepper looked at the others and shook her head. She also did not know that Tony knew how to play the piano. To her, it had always seemed that he had a piano because it was stylish and fit the lifestyle he attempted to project.

"Give him time. He just needs to sort out how he feels." Natasha said calmly, as if their friend hadn't just played 'Ave Maria' perfectly on the piano. "Today was December 16. And knowing Tony, he never faced today with some many people to support him."

The others nodded and cleaned up dinner and then headed off to bed, all thinking heavily of their friend.

* * *

Tony left before anyone else was awake and it had only taken him an hour to get out onto Long Island. Tony had removed himself from the piano as quickly as possible, not wanting to meet everyone's eyes. Tony sighed as he pulled up to the cemetery, his thoughts muddled and emotional. He was so caught up that he did not notice the figure already standing at his mother's and father's gravesites. As Tony approached, he quickly realized it was Steve.

Tony approached quietly, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Saying hi to dear old dad?"

Steve didn't look away from Howard Stark's headstone. "He was my friend. I never met your mother though. I don't think they had met yet."

Tony nodded and knelt down gently. He dusted the snow off of Maria Stark's headstone and then set down the flowers. "They didn't meet until well after the war had ended. She probably would have liked you though. My father sure did." That last sentence held bitterness to it, and it caused Steve to frown.

"Why didn't you two get along?" It was blunt and straight to the point, which Tony hadn't been expecting. To be honest, Tony never thought Steve would ever ask. So he gave a shrug of indifference.

"He was a drunk, and he was obsessed with finding you. He didn't really have time for me. When I was younger, I tried getting his attention, but by the time I was a teenager, I gave up. It was a lost cause. But I did have my mom."

Steve didn't say anything about Tony's confession about his father. Usually, Tony just said that the Howard Steve knew and the Howard Tony knew were two different men, and that was all Steve got, so he would be grateful for the information, no matter how disheartening. So Steve asked a new question.

"What was your mother like?" Steve looked at Tony now, really looked at him. Tony's guard slipped a little bit, and his eyes softened.

Tony's voice was quiet as he spoke, not boisterous or pompous, just quiet. "She was the most beautiful woman in the world, she had this smile that lit up a room. She was kind and always made time for me. She may not have always been able to protect me because she did indeed love my father, but she did all that she could. She was brave when able, and loyal when she wasn't. She always believed in me. She was a great mother."

Steve nodded, again not wanting to say anything. He was mulling over his feelings. He now understood why he and Tony didn't get off on the right foot—his father had basically abandoned him for Steve. It hurt, but he also knew that the two teammates were working on a growing friendship. Steve knew that any hard feelings the two had because of Howard would melt away completely one day. Steve also felt the pang of loss for his own mother had died when Steve was a teenager. Steve could relate to how Tony was feeling.

"My mom died when I was 18. My dad had died when I was young in World War I. I know it doesn't change anything, but I know how you feel." Steve looked at his friend who's eyes were trained on Maria Stark's headstone. "It took a while for me to be okay with my mother's death, and then Bucky died, and well…death isn't easy. But unlike me, you have a whole group of people willing to help you. We're here for you if you need us."

Tony didn't speak, his words jammed in his throat. He'd forgotten that Steve was completely alone, anyone he may have known already passed on. He was right, Tony did have people; at the time he only had Obadiah, and that had turned into a mess. Tony met Steve's eyes and gave short nod. There was no malice or anger, just understanding and friendship between the two friends. With that, they both turned and headed for their vehicles. They left the cemetery on the same page, finally understanding each other, and seeing each other for more than what they projected.

* * *

A week later, on Christmas morning, Tony woke to see five people in their pajamas sitting around the roaring fire place, chatting and drinking coffee. Tony grinned and poured himself a cup before joining the others in the living room, gazing at the tree.

"Merry Christmas!" Clint shouted excitedly, moving his gaze from his friends to the presents under the tree. He truly looked like the kid on Christmas morning, bouncing in his chair eagerly.

"Merry Christmas." Tony returned with a genuine smile. "Eager to open some presents, Feathers?"

Clint was so excited he didn't even take offense to the nickname. He just glued his eyes to the presents, making Bruce chuckle. Bruce, who was closest to the tree, reached under and pulled out a present for everyone and passed them out. He held onto Clint's though, and made the archer wait.

"Brucie, please?" Clint begged, biting his lip. "I've been good all year, please?" Bruce relented and once Clint had a hold of his gift, everyone tore into their gifts.

These gifts had been from Tony, and everyone was extremely pleased. Clint had received the new bow Tony had been working on the week before. Bruce had received a large bottle of tequila and a plane ticket to a remote beach in Mexico, with a note saying that one Betty Ross would be joining him. Natasha was holding two tickets to the Russian ballet that was coming to New York in a month. Pepper held in her hand a diamond necklace that had her name carved into the back of the heart pendant. And Steve held a photo album. At first he looked perturbed, but upon opening it, he saw pictures of himself with Bucky, the Howling Commandos, even his parents. Steve was speechless. There were blank spots in the back, and a not that read, ' _I hope you can fill these spots with pictures of your new team and family.'_

"Tony, this is awesome!" Clint's excited shout brought everyone out of their reverie. "It's the best bow, I have to go try it out!"

Natasha flicked Clint behind the ear, "Not before we give Tony our present to him." Clint pouted, but Natasha's glare won out. She stood and Steve did as well as they knelt down and picked up the large Christmas gift.

"Instead of all of us getting gifts for each other, all of use decided to chip in and get you something. At first, we were stumped on what to get the man who can have anything he wants. But then, we realized there was one thing you had, that you didn't know you had, so we had it kind blown up and framed." Steve's words confused Tony before the large gift was placed in his lap.

Right before Tony ripped the paper, he quipped, "Feathers and Red didn't rig this to explode when I open it, right?" He received an eye roll for an answer, and chuckled before he opened the paper.

The paper revealed a large picture frame with a picture of all of the Avengers. They were all in street clothes and were at Coney Island. Tony remembers that day; he had insisted on taking Steve and Thor, and it had turned into an Avengers Outing. They were all standing under the Coney Island sign, the boardwalk stretching from left to right, and the Atlantic Ocean behind them. They were all grinning and genuinely happy, arms wrapped around each other's backs like any normal group of friends. In black cursive under the picture were the words, 'The Avengers Family.'

Tony didn't speak as he stood and set the frame down, quickly going to the stairwell that led to the lab. Steve looked at his teammates, hurt entering his eyes-maybe Tony didn't like it. But Pepper was grinning, knowing what Tony was planning. Minutes later, Tony returned with a hammer and some nails. He looked around the room before finding the perfect spot on the wall right above the fireplace, in a location that it could be seen from any spot in that room. He set the nail against the wall and banged the hammer against it. Then, Tony walked over to the couch and reclaimed his picture frame. He took several seconds to adjust it to perfect before stepping back, his friends joining him.

"Now that is a perfect Christmas gift." Tony said, a smile stretching across his face.

* * *

After Clint's Christmas dinner, Tony once again took up a seat at the piano, stunning his friends. They waited before Tony delicately began to play 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.' He hummed along quietly as his fingers danced slowly across the keys, before he sang lowly, and very well if the Avengers had to say so. Then, Natasha joined in, her voice octaves above Tony's. Then, everyone was singing. They all stood behind Tony, singing and smiling. It was strange for this group of misfit superheroes to have a family, to be so close. It felt strange to be doing something so normal. But it also felt right. As the song died down, everyone was smiling and grinning at each other.

It really had been a merry little Christmas.


End file.
